


In this together

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [22]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fights, Loyalty, M/M, V is his own character AU, idk how to tag it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: V won't leave Vergil alone, even if the situation is dire.





	In this together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- I said, _leave_. I can handle them -.

Vergil’s voice is low, dangerous, and yet V doesn’t budge. He keeps scanning the horde of demons in front of them, trying to decide where he should send Griffon and Shadow first.

There’s a cut across his arm, but thankfully it has stopped bleeding.

 

Yes, they aren’t exactly in the best of situations right now.

 

\- I can take them alone, V -.

\- Don’t say that -.

 

This time Vergil turns behind, looking at the other with eyes that would’ve made the bravest of men shiver in fear, but not V. V holds his gaze, determined.

 

\- I won’t let you do this alone, Vergil, and you can’t stop me -.

So he’s really gone mad, huh?

 

Vergil is not foolish enough to be still convinced that he can manage to convince him with words. He wants to knock him out, but that would be a hazard considering that then he’ll have to be careful about not to let anything get closer to him.

He sighs as he turns his attention to the demons, Yamato in hand and ready to strike.

\- All right then - , is all he says, readying himself for the fight that’s about to come.

 

They’re in this together, and hopefully, they’ll make out of it together as well.


End file.
